


A Ring on His Finger

by catastrophicmeltdown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicmeltdown/pseuds/catastrophicmeltdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany wakes up and finds an engagement ring on his finger. Cue fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ring on His Finger

Germany woke to the bright sunlight of morning. He sat up and stretched, reveling in the feeling of knowing today was his day off. He may love to work, but even _he_ could admit he needed a break every now and then.

Ludwig glanced over at the empty side of the bed and sighed. It was such a shame that Feli had to work today. Usually they had the same days off, but Feliciano's boss had called the night before and almost _demanded_ he come to work. Oh well, he could certainly manage to entertain himself for a day.

He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and pulling on a pair of sweatpants, he went to the mirror and started shaving. He couldn't stand stubble, and neither could Feliciano. Neither of them liked the scratchy feel of it against their skin.

Of course, that never stopped Feliciano from always stealing shaving cream and making ridiculous beards and mustaches out of them. He chuckled a bit at the memories of some of the 'facial hair' that had been made over the years.

He leaned toward the mirror, pulling his skin a bit to get a better shave. A flash of metal on his hand caught his eye, and when he took a closer look he almost cut himself.

There was a ring on his left hand.

It was beautiful. The band was platinum, with simple detailing around the three stones. The middle one was a brilliant cushion cut white diamond, with a small square cut black diamond on both sides. It was simple, but perfect.

For a moment he simply marveled at it, before reason returned to him and he realized _what_ he had just been asked. He braced himself on the counter, still staring at the ring.

"He... he wants to marry me?"

Memories from that unlucky St. Valentine's Day drifted through his mind. He'd known it was a bad time to ask, and for all the wrong reasons (damn his boss for forcing him to!), but the rejection had still hurt. But Feliciano had explained, kissed him, and said that – just this once – they should do things in the proper order. He asked him out, and Ludwig said yes.

And here he was, many years later, half-naked with shaving cream dripping down his face and staring at the ring on his finger like an idiot. He glanced at himself in the mirror, and a huge smile spread across his face.

"He wants to marry me!"

* * *

"Ve, Ludwig! I'm back!"

"In the kitchen!"

Feliciano walked toward the kitchen, inhaling deeply. The smell of pasta and wurst suffused the house, and it was a smell he had yet to get tired of. He walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by the sight of Germany in one of his aprons, serving the food. _And wearing his ring_.

Germany set the food on the table and said, "How was work? Was it as bad as your boss said?"

When Ludwig didn't get an answer he turned to face him, and was met with the biggest smile he'd ever seen. He felt an answering smile tugging at his own lips before we was tackled to the ground by a _very_ happy Italian. Soft lips met his and for a minute they got lost in each other.

However, they eventually they needed to breathe, and pulled away reluctantly. Feliciano took Ludwig's hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing each finger and then the ring. 

"So is this a 'yes?'"

Ludwig laughed and pulled him closer. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Feliciano laughed as they kissed again, the pasta momentarily forgotten.


End file.
